oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Puro-Puro
Puro-Puro is a magical world, separate from Gielinor, and is the main location for the Impetuous Impulses minigame. It is the homeworld of the implings, imp-like creatures who steal various items from the citizens of Gielinor, then flee to Puro-Puro via crop circles located throughout RuneScape. However not all implings manage to find their way back, and therefore some may remain trapped on Gielinor. In recent times the portal openings have remained for longer, allowing certain adventurers to find their way to Puro-Puro. The area was released on 11 June 2007. Puro-Puro contains all the implings, and players can gain access to it either at the Zanaris wheat field, which contains a permanent portal, or the various wheat fields around RuneScape, which have temporary crop circle portals. Players who have access to Zanaris can assist those who do not by talking to the wandering impling near the crop circle to find out where the temporary portal is located at that time. Players can simply step through a crop circle's portal to arrive in Puro-Puro. The portals are very hard to find. If a player has a Magic box in his inventory, the player will not be able to enter Puro-Puro; instead, a message appears in a chatbox: "Something prevents you from entering. You think the portal is offended by your imp boxes. They're not popular on imp and impling planes." Locations The Maze Currently the maze is the only accessible feature of Puro-Puro, and contains a number of implings of varying types. Large and square-shaped, the maze is constructed of walls of wheat which can be pushed through, although every now and then sections in the wheat walls become "Wilting wheat" for a couple of seconds before disappearing, opening small passages through the walls. It will soon grow again, becoming "Growing wheat" for a few seconds before becoming a "Wheat Wall" again. This maze is different from traditional mazes in that the player starts in the centre of the maze instead of outside the maze. By venturing to the outer edges of the maze, the player will find implings flying around. To enter Puro-Puro, all the player needs to do is enter a portal (the best one is in Zanaris as it is permanent) and he will find himself in the centre of the maze. However, to enter the actual maze, one needs a Hunter level of 17, which is required to catch the lowest level of implings, baby implings. Elnock Inquisitor is located in the centre of the maze, and will give the player advice and instructions for the Impetuous Impulses minigame as well as exchanging rewards in return from various implings. Due to the magical nature of Puro-Puro, the maze is constantly changing, with new walls and passages appearing every few minutes. This magic also hides the minimap from the player, so he cannot click on the minimap to guide himself. However, the minimap is visible for a brief period upon entrance to the maze or login. If you try to enter the maze with a follower, the following will appear in your chatbox: "Your little friend refuses to walk through the wheat." While in Puro-Puro, you must weild a butterfly net and have an empty impling jar in your inventory to be able to catch implings. Bare-handed catching does not work in Puro-Puro. Personalities and Implings *Elnock Inquisitor *Immenizz *Baby impling *Young impling *Gourmet impling *Earth impling *Essence impling *Eclectic impling *Spirit impling *Nature impling *Magpie impling *Ninja impling *Pirate impling *Dragon impling *Zombie impling *Kingly impling Music *Impetuous Trivia *If a player teleports out of Puro-Puro, they will briefly see the minimap during the teleport animation. It consists of basically wheat shapes, but it also shows where the current implings are, and where the holes in the wheat walls are. Keep in mind that the holes in the wheat change quickly and should not be considered as a permanent location. *A Developer Blog released 28 October 2009 hinted to the possibility of new high level implings. This same developer blog also said the experience/hour in the game might be increased. This was confirmed on 22 February 2010 with the Impetuous Impulses improvements, which saw the release of three new implings and much higher experience rates for catching implings. *An unknown area can be seen in the north-east corner of Puro-Puro. The whole area can be viewed using the Orb of Oculus. The area features a hill in the north-west part of it. The ground is charred similar to the Wilderness. Category:Locations Category:Worlds